bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bluestock
Bluestock is the ninth episode of Blue's Clues from the Sixth Season. Characters present *Blue *Joe *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Cinnamon *Tickety Tock *Periwinkle *Slippery Soap (cameo) *Shovel (cameo) *Pail (cameo) *Magenta (cameo) *Green Puppy (cameo) *Orange Kitten (cameo) *Purple Kangaroo (cameo) *Boris *Key *Moona *Polka Dots *Roar E. Saurus *Frederica *Boogie Woogie *Handy Dandy Journal Celebrities *Toni Braxton *Macy Gray *India Arie *They Might Be Giants Summary It's a big musical event when Joe and Blue have the Bluestock concert in the backyard. Famous artists are on hand, as are many old, familiar songs. Joe and Blue explore a variety of musical styles, from reggae to jazz. Blue also visits Blue's Room for a little Mozart, in the form of Twinkle Twinkle, Little Star. There, she learns quite literally just what the little star is. Recap Trivia *This is the fifth episode where the cheers and applause sound effect is heard. The first four are Blue's Big Musical Movie, 100th Episode Celebration, Joe's Clues, and Playdates. *The instrumental tune of We Sat On Down was heard for a second time. The other time was in Blue's Big Treasure Hunt. *This is the last episode to see Blue as a 2D animated character, as the reboot will feature a new CG Blue. **Outside of the Blue's Clues TV series, Blue was seen as a 2D animated character one last time in Nickelodeon's Mega Music Fest. *In this episode, they use the kazoo to remember the clues, instead of the notebook. *The "A Clue!" line was previously heard in Mailbox's Birthday. *This is Joe's version of Blue's Big Musical Movie. *The letter is from the band "They Might Be Giants". *This is the last Season 6 episode to air in 2004. It is sometimes considered to be the last true episode of the original show's run. Behind the Clues: 10 Years with Blue is actually a documentary, and Meet Blue's Baby Brother is actually a Blue's Room episode. *The name Bluestock is a parody of Woodstock, a real-life music festival. *The clapping clip is similar to the clip from Blue Wants to Play a Song Game. *This is another time the kids don't yell "Bye, Joe!" when they end the video letter. The other episodes that happened were: "Can You Help?", "Joe's Surprise Party", "Blue Goes to the Doctor" and "Numbers Everywhere!". *Throughout this episode, Joe blows into the wrong end of the kazoo. *When Joe sings the song that is the answer to Blue's Clues, he sings all of the quarter notes as eighth notes. *The Blue's Clues Theme Song goes back to its original pitch in this episode. *All of the songs in this episode, with the exception of the Blue's Clues Theme Song and We Sat On Down, are new versions of previous Blue's Clues songs sung by three different characters and three celebrities. **Tickety sang a version of The Planet Song, from What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try?, with Toni Braxton. **Periwinkle sang a version of Do the Daisy, from Let's Boogie, with Macy Gray. **Mailbox sang a reggae version of The Mailtime Song with India Arie. Gallery Blue_1.jpg Mailtime Season 6 Bluestock.gif Mailtime Season 6 Bluestock.jpg Mailbox with India Arie.jpg Vlcsnap-2019-10-14-17h31m17s180.png Actors.png .028 Blue & Zachary 28 28 24 24 25 25 22 20 28 24 25.JPG 032E8680-9686-4B1F-9FF3-B8C65BC31B03.png|3 Clues From Bluestock Watch Episode Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 6 Category:Joe Episodes Category:Blue's Room Segments Category:Purple Shirt Category:Orange Shirt Category:No Skidoo Segment Category:A Clue Mailbox's Birthday Category:Pawprint Blue's Wishes Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:Episodes focusing on Blue Category:Episodes focusing on Periwinkle Category:Episodes focusing on Sidetable Category:Episodes focusing on Mailbox Category:Episodes focusing on Tickety Category:Episodes focusing on Key Category:Episodes focusing on Moona Category:Episodes With The So Long Song Not Sung In The House